Essência De Uma Saudade
by Lab Girl
Summary: Durante muito tempo não soube o que era sentir saudade. Até partir. Até me despedir dele naquele aeroporto.


**Título: Essência de uma Saudade**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, cena perdida (missing scene), POV Brennan**  
Advertências: **Nenhuma  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)**  
Status: **Completa

**Sumário: **_Durante muito tempo não soube o que era sentir saudade. Até partir. Até me despedir dele naquele aeroporto._

**Nota da Autora: **Esta fic se passa no período entre o final da 5ª e princípio da 6ª temporada, enquanto Brennan está na Indonésia, e Booth no Afeganistão. Desde que assisti ao episódio de encerramento da quinta temporada, me passava pela cabeça como eles estarão lidando com esse um ano de separação - especialmente Brennan, que tem tanto medo de se envolver com as pessoas e camufla os próprios sentimentos, mas inegavelmente sente algo forte por Booth. O resultado é esta fanfic simples, que saiu como forma de tirar do meu sistema minhas impressões e emoções sobre essa fase da série. E aqui está! Narrada em primeira pessoa, ponto de vista de Temperance Brennan.

* Esta fic participa do desafio do mês de agosto de 2010 no fórum Need For Fic, sob o tema saudade *

* * *

Saudade...

_A casa da saudade chama-se memória: é uma cabana pequenina, a um canto do coração._

* * *

**~ Essência de uma Saudade ~**

Durante muito tempo, não soube o que era sentir saudade. Achava que esse era mais um sentimento tolo de apego. Apego a coisas e pessoas, a momentos e ocasiões que não podiam ser retidas nem modificadas.

Antes era estranho ouvir as pessoas falarem em saudade.

Que sentimento era esse?

Eu não sabia.

Sequer tinha algo por que sentir saudade. Não realmente.

Até partir. Até me despedir dele naquele aeroporto.

Quando decidi aceitar a proposta de chefiar uma equipe de estudos antropológicos nas Ilhas Maluku, na Indonésia, por um ano, eu ainda não tinha noção do que era saudade.

Sempre pensei que isso significasse sentir falta de alguém. Simples assim.

Sim, eu sabia que sentiria falta de Booth. Do meu amigo. Do meu parceiro. Seeley Booth.

Estivemos constantemente juntos por cinco anos. Cinco ininterruptos anos.

Anos em que aprendi mais do que nos outros vinte e oito de minha vida.

Ele me ensinou tantas coisas... e eu creio que também ensinei outras tantas a ele.

_Eu lhe ensinei o valor do contato visual, e você me ensinou sobre evolução..._

Nunca acreditei que sentiria tanta falta dele. Mas dizem que a ausência torna a afeição maior. E aqui estou, no outro lado do mundo, sentindo meu carinho, minha admiração e meu respeito por ele ainda maiores, se isso é possível.

Booth está num campo de batalha, num lugar onde está fazendo o que sempre fez, desde que o conheci... lutando para fazer do mundo um lugar melhor.

E eu o amo por isso.

Sim. Eu o amo.

Eu, Temperance Brennan, amo Seeley Booth.

Simples assim.

O sentimento que eu mais temia, as palavras que mais me apavoravam... agora estão aqui, diante de mim. E nunca me senti mais consciente disso como agora.

Amo Booth.

Não apenas como uma parceira. Não apenas como amiga.

Eu o amo por ser quem é... como é. Pelas coisas que me ensinou em nossos cinco anos de parceria.

Eu o amo por ter me ensinado o valor da amizade, a criar laços de confiança, e que o coração, apesar de ser um músculo, é uma das mais belas metáforas de que já ouvi falar.

Eu o amo por sua coragem, por sua paixão e por sua compaixão.

Eu o amo como alguém que faz parte da minha vida e que a torna incrivelmente melhor.

Eu o amo por me amar e cuidar de mim, quando todos que conheci ao longo do caminho partiram, me deixando só.

Eu o amo por me aceitar como eu sou... por me entender como ninguém.

Eu o amo por tudo isso, e mais além.

E se sentir alguém ao seu lado, mesmo quando esse alguém está há quilômetros no Afeganistão enquanto você está na Indonésia, se isso for amor... então, eu estou pronta para aceitar o fato de que amo Seeley Booth.

E de que sinto sua falta. E contraditoriamente sua presença.

É isso o que sempre me fez não querer compreender o amor. Pois como pode existir um sentimento tão bonito e tão contraditório em si mesmo? Tão incontrolável e devastador?

Logo eu, que detesto não estar no controle das coisas! Mas eu não pude controlar quando pouco a pouco Booth foi abrindo espaço e tomando conta das minhas emoções.

Sei que a saudade não é racional. Mas nem tudo é produto da razão. A falta que sinto de Booth é produto de algo mais forte e menos palpável do que a lógica. Algo imensurável. Simplesmente existe, e eu sinto.

Sinto saudade da voz dele. Do rosto perfeitamente simétrico e dos olhos honestos. Sinto saudade da forma como ele fala comigo, do modo como o som da risada dele produz uma trilha de arrepios bem vindos no meu corpo. Da forma como ele me faz sentir em casa, mesmo que eu esteja em qualquer lugar, desde que esteja ao lado dele.

Sinto uma de minhas mãos correr para o meu rosto a tempo de segurar uma lágrima inesperada. Respiro fundo, tentando afastar a sensação de constrição na minha garganta.

Deve ser a poeira. A escavação continua bem ao lado da barraca na frente de onde estou parada, num ritmo frenético, e a poeira ainda pode ser vista no ar.

Mas eu sinto um suspiro escapar dos meus lábios, sem que tenha qualquer controle sobre isso. E meneio cabeça. Sei que estou me enganando. Não é a poeira o que me faz sentir assim.

É a falta dele.

Ou melhor...

...é a presença dele.

A presença constante de Booth, embora eu saiba que ele está há milhares de quilômetros de distância.

E eu ainda vejo o sorriso dele diante de mim, os olhos castanhos tão gentis que sempre me reconfortaram com um simples olhar.

Ele está aqui. Comigo.

Sinto minha mão ir automaticamente ao meu peito, fechando-se sobre a medalha que ele me deu em nossa despedida. São Cristóvão, o protetor dos viajantes. Embora essa não seja a minha crença, mas a dele, o mero símbolo é algo que me faz lembrá-lo. E saber que onde quer que ele esteja, bem agora, carrega uma medalha exatamente igual a que meus dedos envolvem, me faz sentir o peito aquecido.

E, pela primeira vez, me dou conta de que não importam as distâncias geográficas, nem o que a minha razão possa me dizer para justificar o que estou sentindo nesse momento. Porque bem agora, Booth está bem perto de mim.

Um leve sorriso brinca travessamente em meus lábios, enquanto sinto a contradição de lágrimas arderem em meus olhos.

Uma brisa suave acaricia uma das mechas que caem sobre os meus ombros. E eu sinto a mão dele... os dedos gentis, roçando meu cabelo.

Sei que é bobo... estúpido até! Mas enche meu coração de calor e meus sentidos de paz. E paz é tudo o que eu preciso agora, enquanto conto os dias que faltam para que eu possa vê-lo de novo. E estar com ele outra vez.

~.~

_Por muito tempo achei que a ausência é falta.  
E lastimava, ignorante, a falta.  
Hoje não a lastimo.  
Não há falta na ausência.  
A ausência é um estar em mim. _

- Carlos Drummond de Andrade

* * *

*** A citação inicial é de autoria de Henrique Maximiliano Coelho Neto, que foi um romancista e contista brasileiro.**

**Esta fanfiction é dedicada a uma querida amiga virtual... Nina... obrigada por todo o incentivo... de coração! )**

**REVIEWS serão muito bem recebidas! Obrigada por ler =] **


End file.
